Sword Against Sire
by Lacei Lights
Summary: Marshall Lee needs help from his best-friend Fionna when a horror from his past resurfaces but will he be willing to accept her help when the danger is monumental? A Fiolee (I do not own these character guys)
1. Chapter 1

The cold night air was like a knife to my lungs as I ran, but I had more pressing matters to deal with. The Ice Queen flew behind me in chase, whipping ice shards. A snowstorm was blowing in the Ice Kingdom making it almost impossible to see forwards. The Ice Queens cackle echoed through the snow.

"This is so not math!" I mumbled to myself as I dodged an ice shard. Getting fed up I whipped around and decided to face her highness. I raised my sword high as the Ice Queen aproached. She floated about 12 feet above my head, way out of swinging reach.

"Not much use without your kitty-kat, are you?" she sneered, her bony old hand crackling with magic. _Damn her_.

"Oh yea?" I retorted, "I'm Fionna the Human! I could beat you with a spaghetti noodle!" I laughed. Unfortunately, it was mostly bravo by this point. I had managed to free Muscle Prince from Ice Queen's castle but my escape had been so far unsuccessful without Cake. Have kids really changed ones priorities, so I was on my own tonight.

The Ice Queen screeched and flung a giant I ball down in an attempt to crush me. I dive rolled out of the way and raised my sword in time to block more ice shards. I winced as a couple sliced my skin and ripped my clothes.

"Ha!" I yelled then gasped as she dived me spraying an arc of ice. I dove into the snow and lost my bunny hood in the process. Pushing my long blond hair out of my face, I tried to get up to make my not-so-grand escape, but couldn't because my one leg had be frozen solid. Here I was, freezing my ass off in this bloody storm without Cake because I had to be a hero, and with Ice Queen leering over me I was probably gonna pay for it bad. I swung my sword back in forth as a last attempt to wave her off when I saw her eyes look over and behind me and her already pale face go whiter then the snow. Then, a giant bat flew over me in a whirl of snow, right at the Ice Queen. She shrieked and flew for her life. When she had vanished into the night, the bat circled around and landed beside me. The monstrous bat then morphed into a young boy with red eyes and raven hair, Marshall Lee.

"Glob its freezing!" he said trying to shake snow from his hair. "Imagine how I feel" I retorted now soaking wet from laying in the snow. I tried to roll around onto my back to see him better but the ice on my leg was making it tough. He sighed then kneeled to examine my leg.

"Sorry Fi, looks like we're going to have to amputate it" joked Marshall, "too bad I left my axe guitar at home or I could have done it here".

"You are not chopping off my leg" I said and tried to stand. At this, Marshall made a huffing noise and slid his arms under me. My leg felt super heavy swinging like that but it was better to be off the cold ground. "Come on, it's time for little humans to go home" said Marshall as he lifted into the air. I stuck my tongue out at him and then brought it back because it was damn cold.


	2. Chapter 2

We broke out of the storm eventually and then landed at my treehouse in no time. He let himself in and placed me on our old couch.

"There, all safe and sound" he said

"Yea thanks for saving me," I said. "By the way, how did you find me?" I asked trying to rub some feeling into the top of my leg.

"I was on my way home from a party when I saw Muscle Prince running very fast from the Ice Kingdom. When I got closer, I could faintly smell your blood so I went to investigate" he answered with a solemn smile.

"Oh" I said softly and reach for the cut on my arm, which had thankfully dried over.

"Don't worry Fi, I wouldn't eat you" he grinned and went to grab a blanket to drape over me.

"I guess I'll need to thaw this in hot water" I sighed thinking about how long it would take before I was mobile again. Marshall looked at me and grinned,

"Are you suggesting that you want me to help you bath?" he said raising his eyebrow. A blush raced across my face at the thought of him helping me undress.

"Nu nu no!" I stuttered. "I am perfectly capable of doing it myself". Marshall floated over to me and said,

"Seeing as you can't walk, I don't think so. I promise not to peek". Before I could exclaim more protest, Cake walked through the door.

"Hey baby girl, I was just out with Monochrome, he clopped hello-" she stopped upon seeing us. I would admit it was a weird scene; Marshall windblown and my leg a big chunk of ice.

"WHAT IN ALL OF AAH IS GOIN ON HERE?" yelled Cake as she ran across the room. Cake landed on my lap in a whirl of fur. Marshall backpedaled a bit in the air to avoid her claws.

"Cake its ok, Marshall helped me escape from the Ice Queen" I said in his defence. Cake spun around to look at me then down at my leg

"Didn't get there quick enough then" muttered Cake. At that, Marshall hissed a little. "Well maybe if you were with Fionna I wouldn't have had to save her!" Marshall yelled back.

"GUYS! I'm right here!" I yelled over them, "Anyways I don't need you guys to save me! I can handle things myself you know". They both went quiet and gave me a concerned and guilty look.

Cake sighed and said, "I'd still feel better if you didn't go adventuring without me. We're partners". It must have been because I was exhausted from the day's events that I snapped,

"Well, where were you then?! And besides, I'm almost 17 and old enough to look after myself!" Cake went very white and Marshall looked uncomfortable with a sad face. Feeling angry and slightly childish from the outburst I said quietly "guys I just like to thaw my leg and go to bed". It was quiet for a moment before Cake said, "ok honey, lemme help you". In my position I couldn't really object which made me angrier. I almost didn't notice Marshall leaving till he was at the door and said "see you around Fi, glad you're ok" then left. Which made me feel about a thousand times worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days stuck in the treehouse thawing almost drove me mad. On the third morning, leg still a bit numb, Cake and I went to the Candy Kingdom to go see Prince Gumball. Entering the gates, we were met with an explosion of pinks, creams and all other sweet colors. Just being here made you hungry because the air usually smelled of icing sugar. Prince Gumball was in his kitchen (to no surprise) making a batch of very bright pink cupcakes.

"Oh, hello Fionna" greeted Gumball with an oven-mitt wave. "I was just working on a recipe that turned a person pink upon consumption".

"Why would anybody want to be pink?" Cake remarked then looking at Gumballs usual rosy completion, shut up.

"It's not just _pink_ ," explained Gumball", it's an array of shades meant to blend a candy person in with the background; a sort of camouflage".

"Ohhh I get it, but I would think that it would only work within the Candy Kingdom," said Fionna with a giggle trying to imagine peppermint made trying to camo-pink in the woods.

"Yes well, it is a work-in-progress" assured Gumball "anyways, I have not yet created a cupcake to turn one back to their original color. So these are still strictly experimental". Gumball then lifted the tray and slid it into a glass box.

Turning around again, he reached under the counter and grabbed a cookie plate, which the sisters descended upon.

"Oh Fionna, I just noticed you're wearing you're hair down. Though I would recommend a haircut", mused Gumball.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I reached up to pat my bunny hat the recoiled when it wasn't there. In a split second, I realized where it was.

"Oh GLOB" I exclaimed and started to race from the room. I stopped to yell a goodbye to Gumball, who had a very confused look on his face, then bolted.

Riding on Cake, we made it back to the Ice Kingdom. No longer storming, the snow was blinding in the midday sun. It was going to be a nightmare to find my white bunny hat under all this. Thankfully, the evidence of Ice Queen and I's battle remained. Ice spicks stuck up half submerged in the ground and the giant ice ball had a patch of snow on it. Cake and I searched the area till we could see the grass under the snow, but no hat. I laid in the patchy snow exhausted. " _Where could it have gone_?" I thought desperately.

Cake walked over then, her fur wet from all the digging. "You don't think the Ice Queen took it do you?" cake questioned looking over at the mountain the Ice Queen called home.

"Why would the Ice Queen want my hat?" I said sitting up.

"I don't know. She's batcrazy" remarked Cake

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out her castle" I sighed then climbed up onto cake as she ran to the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived, we were surprised to find the Ice Queen missing. We weren't about to waste the opportunity to search her castle.

"Where do you think she'd stash my hat?" I asked Cake who gave me a peculiar look.

"Don't expect me to know where her creepy hiding places are" remarked Cake with a flat tone. I was confused by her statement until I saw a little penguin wattle out of a doorway, wearing my hat!

"THERE!" I screamed as Cake and I ran after the penguin. We chased it but it the little penguin was hard to catch.

"I'll go this way and corner it," said Cake pointing down a hallway, "You chase it down there". I began chasing it down the conjoined hallway when I collided with something. We landed in a heap and someone swore.

"Cake! I thought you were supposed to be waiting over there!" I exclaimed trying to detangle myself from her. But what I grabbed wasn't fur but a cotton shirt.

"Marshall!?" I shouted.

"Oww that was my ear you shouted in" retorted Marshall detangling my legs from mine.

I scrambled to my feet to stare him down. The bluish light of the castle made his skin look grey and his eyes very dark.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking around him to go find Cake.

He floated beside me and answered, "Looking for your damn hat" slightly irritated.

This stopped me short and he floated around in front of me. "Why are you looking for my hat? I'm looking for my hat".

He gave me an exasperated look, "because I didn't know if you were still half a Popsicle and I remembered today that your hat was missing when I found you".

I went to say something more but then realized it was really quiet. I sighed and started down the hallway looking for Cake. I found her in what looked like a poor excuse for a bedroom. A haphazardly made bed looked soggy, probably because its frame was ice. Some out of place furniture scattered the room. Cake was standing by a dresser holding what looked like old photographs.

"Cake?" I asked rather timidly walking into the room. She obviously didn't hear us behind her because she jumped and drop the pictures in the process. One slid across the icy floor, giving me view to its content. It had a picture of a beautiful water nymph holding a small orange and white kitten. An uneasy feeling was starting to form in my stomach.

"Cake who is this?" I asked, "the nymph because this looks like you" I pointed to the picture. She turned around and I saw she had puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Look Fionna I meant to tell you-" she stared but I was wasn't having that. "I asked who is this! Because it looks like the Ice Queen but not the Ice Queen. How do you know her!" interrupted in a haste.

"Because she raised me!" Cake screamed. I sucked in a breath. Marshall had floated around me to investigate the other picture on the floor with a solemn expression, picked them up and handed them to Cake who took them with shaking paws.

I turned to Marshall, "did you know this?" I accused. Marshall flinched then looked at me with a flat expression usually meaning he was trying to mask his emotions.

"Ice Queen is old, older than me by a bit. But she's only been the _Ice Queen_ for a little over 20 years" he told in a bored tone. My hand was in a fist, my nails driving into my palm enough to make me bleed.

"And you thought that piece of information wasn't important enough to tell me?" I threw at her.

"I said was going to tell you eventually!" Cake snapped, "When you were older, so you'd understand" she said more gently.

I looked at them both feeling betrayed. Did Prince Gumball know too? From what I could recall, he was fairly old too. Was I being lied too by everyone I trusted?

"Why does everyone treat me like a child!" I yell.

Marshalls composure broke then and yelled back "Maybe because you are!"

I paled and he imminently looked taken aback at his outburst "Fionna, I didn't mean it like that" he tried feebly but I was already pushing past him and leaping from the window out into the wintery air. Bunny hat forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Sliding down the side of the Ice Queen's mountain is definitely something I would try again. The first part was very steep and not very comfortable. Once I hit snow, I started to tumble till I fell off a drop and into a big snow pile. As quick as I could, I dug myself free and started to run. I didn't know if I was begin followed, but I knew I didn't wanna be. The sun was setting so it gave me an edge, but snow leaves a trail and even in the dark Marshall would see it. So, I ran into the trees to avoid being seen from overhead. The snow was up to my knees and it wasn't very long until my feet were frozen. I didn't know where I was going but I was making my down the back side of the mountain; away from home. The sun eventually set and a waxing moon hung overhead. Only once, I saw a shadowy silhouette pass over and I ducked under a tree. Peaking from under the branch, I saw giant bat making circles in the sky. Marshall eventually went back the way I came. I whispered a small apology to him, knowing this wasn't his fault. It must have been very late because I was starving and exhausted. I climbed a tree and grabbed my pink sweater that I always keep in my backpack and used it to tie myself to the tree. Laying with my back against the tree trunk, I eventually drifted.

Early morning light shined in my eyes. Stirring, I knocked some snow lose from above and it fell on top of me, waking me up thoroughly. I was frozen and my limbs felt like stone. Looking around I could see from this high up I was heading towards the ocean. Not my favorite place, but I could use the coast line to make my way around back home. No incident getting out of the tree thankfully. Desperately wanting breakfast, I made my way towards the beach. All the way there I had to push the thought of talking to Cake out of my mind. About an hour later, I reached the line where the snow ended and sand and dirt began. I had never been this far north; this whole place was foreign to me. It wasn't much warmer then the Ice Kingdom and wind picked up the dusk obscuring my vision. The ocean was west and more land stretched out farther north into the dust and mist. Farther south, I saw the ocean narrowed into a river.

"I should probably head that way," I muttered to myself with a sigh. I just started making my way south when I heard something that made my skin crawl.

" _Fionna…"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Fionna…"

I froze. I strained me ears to hear more but it was silent. The mist was just mist and the only sound was the wind. Feeling slightly freaked out, I started walking towards the river.

"Fionna…"

I skid to a stop and whipped around, of course, nothing there. Rationality and irritation was starting to kick in. I was in the middle of glob knows where starving to death listening for ghosts.

"Hello!?" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. Silence answered me. Digging my foot into the gravel I thought, who did I know who can disappear and likes to prank? Sighing, I raised my hand to my mouth and yelled,

"Marshall? If that's you I know I suck but this isn't math ok?"

I spun around trying to get a glimpse of him in the air. When I saw nothing but swirling dust, I turned around to leave only to run into a pair of ominous red eyes. I shrieked and fell backwards.

"MARSHALL" I exclaimed whipping dusk off my legs

"Ah, you know Marshall, that's convenient" a voice said.

I froze and looked up. The red eyes didn't belong to Marshall but a tall lanky man with white blond hair. He looked deathly pale and was wearing a stiff looking jacket.

I took a step back as he regarded me with a condensed look that I could feel go right through me.

Putting on my hero face I asked, "who the heck do you think you are?"

He smiled and started to wander. His expensive looking shoes crunched on the dirt and gravel. I crossed my arms waiting. Even though every hair on me had stood up on end when he looked at me.

"What year is it?" he remarked, like he had asked the weather.

Nobody but the smart scholars who had tried to study the past could guess the year. Thinking, I remembered Marshall and Gumball being over 900 years old.

"I can't answer that question" I answered guarded.

I raised a pale eyebrow, "that far ahead huh?" he mused

I was very confused but, "well if that's all you needed than I'm going now" I told him as I stalked past him.

He moved so fast. Faster than Marshall. He was an inch in front of me, his red eyes boring into my blue.

"I'm not quite done with you yet" he spoke softly. I wasn't until then that I noticed his voice sounded different. His words clipped in places. Words pronounced weird.

Unable to move I asked "then spit it out already". I wondered if I was fast enough to grab my sword from my backpack before he could stop me. The odds weren't good.

"You uttered Marshall earlier. I am I correct in assuming that he is the Marshall Lee Abadeer? He purred.

I didn't dare answer, not knowing what my answer would do. The mans smile turned to a thin line at my silence. His eyes cold.

"If you won't tell me girl then I'll have to rip it out of you. I rather not search this whole damn continent" he insinuated with a growl.

I started to back up reaching for my sword. He reached and grabbed my arm in a painful grip. My first instinct was to swing at my attacker but he just lifted me by my arm till my feet dangled from the ground. He was impossibly strong.

"I shall enjoy this girl" he hissed, his canines extending into hideous fangs.

"You're a vampire" I managed to gasp

"What gave it away sweetheart?" he toyed.

All I could think is how they would never find my body in this wasteland. The blowing dust had already covered my tracks. My last effort to fight him off came as a form of swinging and kicking. He grabbed my other hand when it got close to his face and crushed it between his and my other wrist. I closed my eyes, waiting for his teeth to rip through my skin like tissue paper.

There was a whoosh of air then, "put her down right _now_ " said Marshall in the deadliest voice I'd ever heard.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes snapped open. Behind the monster stood Marshall, he fingers morphed into long claws pointing into the monsters back where the heart rests behind the rib cage.

"Ah Marshall, how nice of you to stop by" the man said, his icy tone disintegrated.

"I won't ask again" Marshall said flatly.

The mans hands tightened around my wrists making me wince.

He smiled, "as you wish, Marshall" he said.

He lowered me to the ground, letting go of one of my wrists. Marshalls eyes met mine and then it all happened too fast. The man's free hand whipped around and backhanded Marshall, sending him flying into the dirt. Before Marshall could get up, the vampire had whorled me around so my back was to his chest, his hand gripping my throat.

Marshall walked closer, his other hand growing into claws.

"Ah ah ah" he teased, gripping my throat tighter; "one more step and I'll crush her neck".

Marshall hissed and stopped.

"I only wish to talk, my dear boy, then you and the young lady can be on your way" he claimed.

"I'd be a much more willing listener if you would let go of my friend" Marshall snapped.

"Oh, I think you can be a very apt listener Marshall. Anyways, she is only a pre-caution, so you don't remove me from my liver" he laughed at the end. Like this was fun.

"Fine" Marshall growled, "start talking".

The vampire hummed to himself a little then began. "A thousand years is almost up Marshall, its time for you to pay up"

"You're early" Marshall said simply his arms crossed.

"Call it insurance, I don't need you going back on our deal" he chided.

"I won't go back on our deal" said Marshall. His eyes flickered to me. It almost looked like he was scared but it was gone in an instant his eyes snapping back to the vampire holding me hostage.

He smiled evilly, "alright Marshall, I'll be back in a month to collect. And if you fail, I'll pick off all your little friends. Starting with her". He breathed down my neck, making me shiver.

"If you hurt her Emrick-" Marshall threatened. But before he could finish, the vampire had pushed me away and drifted backwards. I landed with a thud, Marshall imminently over me.

"One month Marshall. Or you will be sorry", we heard but the white haired vampire was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

My hands and knees stung against the gravel and stand where I landed. The biting pain didn't stop me from launching up with my sword in one hand to try and slash that creep. Unfortunately, he was already gone.

"What the h-!" I screamed just as Marshall grabbed me back down by my shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" He said urgently, look me over. Startled I swatted his hand away. I stood up to look down at Marshall, sitting back on his feet.

"I'm fine! Who in all of Ahh was that?!" I asked pointedly. "Because from my view, it looked like you guys know each other".

Marshall was on his feet suddenly, so fast I tumbled back a few steps.

"Why the hell were you out here?" Marshall demanded. "I-we were worried sick, all night!"

I gaped and felt blood rush to my face then said, "I didn't exactly plan to come out here, it just happened".

Marshall breathed slowly then said "we should get out of here". Then he stepped forward, reaching for me.

I stepped back out of reach. "Wait! You haven't told me anything yet. Who was that guy? Why was he looking for you?"

Marshall looked at me firmly, hand still outstretched. "He's dangerous and why we need to leave"

I started to protest and when Marshall interrupted me, "Ill tell you everything, just let me get you out of here. Please."

Marshall never says please. Stunned I took he hand. Then he proceeded to lift me up and then we were soring over the sand and mist. Back towards the Ahh I knew.

When we landed back at the tree house Cake was already outside.

"Well it's about time!" started Cake, throwing her paw up exasperated. "I know you were angry but that's no excuse-" she stopped as we landed, catching the look on our faces.

"What happened?" Cake said running up to me.

My feet hitting the grass was an unexpected pleasure. _Home_ I thought. "Cake I'm fine I promise. It's just…" Not knowing how to finish that sentence I looked at Marshall.

He looked at me and sighed, "we should go inside, I'll explain everything".


	9. Chapter 9

The tree house was warm and inviting after spending the night outside in the snow. My clothes were damp and covered in sand and my hair was a knotted mess.

"I'm gonna take a quick bath, I'll be right back", I said looking over my shoulder.

"Ok sweety, why don't I get a late breakfast started?" Remarked Cake heading into the kitchen. Marshall just stared at me with an expression I'd never seen him wear. During the flight back, faster then he usually flies with me, his face slowly formed into the expression now. He looked haunted and when he stared at me he looked stricken.

Turning away from his eyes I said "ok I'll be right back" and walked out of the room.

When I returned, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes was overwhelming. As amazing as a hot shower felt, I rushed it so I could eat. Sitting at the table, I wolfed down a stack in record time. Chugging a glass of juice and slamming the glass down I looked at Marshall. His face was neutral as he leaned against the wall, for once not floating.

"Ok Marshall, time to explain what's going one" I said.

He looked up at me and began. "you know my mother rules the Nightosphere right? My father was a human so when I was born I was only a half demon. I was weaker then everybody else. Nobody thought I could succeed my mother and run the Nightosphere after her. I was angry and then I met him. His name is Emrick and he's a very old vampire, I have no idea how old. What I'd heard of him is that during the mushroom war he used the chaos to his advantage. He turned humans into vampires and him and his group terrorized. He founded me walking one day among the remained of a ruined city. I was still pretty young at this time. When he found out who I was he seemed impressed but I knew the truth. Then he offered me a deal. He said he turn me in a vampire. That mixed with my demon heritage should make me incredibly strong. I was hooked in a second.

"But" he said with a smile, "when you become powerful there is something I want you to do for me".

I said "if this works, anything". He smiled wider then.

"Alright it's a deal" he said taking my hand. Then he pulled me in and sunk his teeth into my neck.

I had gone still in my chair, my eyes grassed down his face to his neck where two puncture marks, so black against his pale skin, had always been there. I looked away as Marshall raised his hand to his neck, rubbing it as if the wound still hurt.

"These marks are how I became a vampire and are also a reminder of our deal", whispered Marshall. "Like he promised, I became powerful. I could go toe to toe with any demon and easily beat all the vampires. I was happy, my mother was proud to have my by her side. I got everything I wanted. After the mushroom war had pasted, Emrick returned. He said the humans he and his followers fed on were becoming slim so it was time to cash in my side of the deal. I was ready, powerful enough to grant him any wish but I could never have guessed what he wanted.

"Immortality" Emrick said, almost trivially. I asked aren't vampires already immortal? He sighed and said yes but as his food source dwindles, he will start to petrify. He will not die but his body will succumb. I said I could go to my mother and she'd make him into a powerful demon Lord at my request. But he shook his head.

"No, because then I would be subservient to you and your mother and I want freedom, true freedom. But don't worry, I have a solution that you are more then capable of providing. Blood is my substance but I also need to feed again and again. You don't need to feed because of your demon blood but I won't become a demon so that leaves one solution. I ask of you to procure me one human soul. That should make me truly immortal" Emrick said with a crazed smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I rose from my chair so fast it fell over behind me. "WHAT?!" I screamed. I look over at Cake whose hair is standing on end.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" whispered Cake. I don't know much about magic, but I know that souls are serious stuff.

Marshall look pained when I looked at him. "Did you do it?" I asked, suddenly wondering if my friend was capable of something so dark.

"Of course not!" He yelled, suddenly angry. I sighed in relief internally.

"So, what did you do?" Asked Cake, she had come over to pick up the chair.

Marshall looked away, "To use a soul is the darkest of magics. Only my mother is even allowed to mess with them. To ask such a thing in the Nightosphere is blasphemy. So, even though he gave me everything, I had to kill him. That's when I discovered I couldn't. I tore his body apart but he just came back, laughing at me. I could wound him but not kill him because he was my sire. My vampire side had now become a weakness. He returned to me and said there was no way out, but I had an idea. I through him in the darkest cell in the Nightosphere, left him there for decades, eventually he started to petrify. I thought the ordeal was over. Until about 400 years ago, his followers, lying in wait, broke him out. The only thing left in the cell was a body drained dry and a message scratched into the wall.

"I will return, and I will come to collect what I'm owed or you will lose everything".

I never found him, he disappeared. I left the Nightosphere and found that humans where gone only the subhumans remain. I found I couldn't get him a pure human soul even if I wanted too. I thought I was free".

He looked at me then, pain etched on every feature. "But I was wrong". Suddenly Cake jumped in front of me, growing so suddenly she towered over Marshall and I.

"If you touch her, so help me Marshall I will claw you to shreds", Cakes voices boomed.

"Cake!" I yell, "what are you doing?" I try to run around but a giant paw lands in front of me.

"Stay there" orders Cake. Marshall by this point has is back against the wall.

"You know I'd never hurt her" says Marshall.

Cake continues to stand between us, "Cake stop!" I yell.

She looks back at me sadly and at that second Marshall flew through the door.

Cake curses and bolts out the door, her form shrinking just enough to squeeze through. I run after them. When I emerge outside, Cake is swiping her giant paws trying to bat Marshall out of the air.

"Stay still" cake mutters.

"We don't have time for this!" yells Marshall, "we need to hide Fionna before he finds her." I skid to a halt, "what do you mean hide me? I'm not going anywhere!" I yell at both of them. Cake looks back at me, finally shrinking to her normal size. "Honey, you do understand what's going on right?" asks Cake.

"Of course I do, I know I'm the last human, but if Marshall wanted to take my soul he would have done it already. So I'm fine" I huff throwing my hands up. Cake, looking sheepish, returns to her normal size.

Marshall then lands on my left "No not fine Fi. Because if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll destroy everything starting with you. Either way you die and I'm not having it." States Marshall.

"Well then we just get him before he gets us," I retort. "Monster slaying is kind of my thing".

Marshall puts his hands in his hair like I wants to rip it out, "Fi, didn't you hear anything I just said? I can't kill him!"

I pull his hands from his hair, "You said you can't kill him, not that's he's unkillible. If we work together, I can do it for you." I say gently.

Cake by now small and is sitting between my legs. Marshall shakes free of my hands and grabs my shoulders, "Fi, I won't let you be hurt, please don't do this" he pleads

I shake my head, "I'm the protector of Ahh. I won't let someone destroy my home or hurt my friends".

Marshall sighs, leaning his head forward so it rests on my shoulders. "Ok Fi, what's the plan?"


	11. Chapter 11

As my back slid across the damp grass, again, I started to have doubts. The sun was setting and the 3 of us were in the neighbouring woods. We had come as soon as the midday rain stopped but everything was still wet. I, still on my back, propped myself up on my elbows to watch Cake fling herself at Marshall. She had almost managed to claw his shirt before Marshall whipped around and grabbed her by the collar.

"You guys are going to have to do better then that" Marshall said, tossing Cake into a nearby bush. I spring to my feet, "don't worry we're just warming up" I reply with false bravo.

"Quite a warm up time" Marshall mutters. It's true, we have be sparing here for just over two hours now. "If you want to destroy Emrick, you have to at least be able to land a hit on me" called Marshall.

Cake rolled out of the bush next to me, fur covered with leaves. "We've beaten him before, why is it different this time?" Cake asked

"It's different now because I'm not playing" Marshall called. "I'm only the Vampire King, give me some credit."

"I'm also not using my sword" I answer to Cake.

"Yes you'll be all decked out when you face Emrick, but you don't want to have to rely on your sword in case you lose it. Also I don't feel like going home looking like Swiss cheese"

"Like what?" I ask swinging my fist at his face.

He catches it, "Nevermind'. My arm twists and I end up on my back again. Marshall leans down towards me as Cake zooms over his head, "You know you can back out at anytime and we'll go somewhere safe".

I roll away and stand, "No way" I respond. Marshall makes a face and sighs. We meet eyes then he jumps, clearing the distance between us. Cake, twice her normal size, landing where he was standing. I swing my foot, aiming for his head but he bends back and glides under my foot. I swing my fist back and feel a hand wrap around my wrist. Another wraps around my waist and suddenly Marshalls voice is in my ear. "To kill a Vampire, you have to learn how to control the fight, dance out of there reach and the close the distance to strike." The hand around my waist tightens. "I'm being nice but Vampires won't play fair. If you plan to kill one, you need to fight dirty. Or else…" his voice moves from my ear down to my neck, "you won't enjoy the outcome". Then he kisses my neck.

I feel my cheeks heat and my brain go fuzzy. He laughs bring his head up. I go completely on autopilot, whipping my head back. Marshall cries out in surprise and I feel the hand around my wrist let go and the arm around my waist loosen. I spin, grabbing him by the waist and push. I crash to the ground on top of him and before he can throw me off, I put my hand over his heart, where my "finishing blow" would have been. The clearing is quiet and then Marshall starts laughing.

"If I was human, you would have shattered my nose" he says in-between laughs. "That was better, keep that up and you might have a chance" He looks over at Cake, "you, however, still need work". Cake stops pulling leaves from her fur and hisses. Looking back at me, Marshall frowns, he reaches his hand up and around my head. I freeze, feeling his hands go through my hair then hiss when he touches the bump forming there. "Yep, you're gonna have a bruise" declares Marshall. He brings his arm down, plopping it on the grass. "Fi you're face is red, not that I mind" he teases. At that moment I realized I'm still on top of him with my hands on his chest. I squeak and leap off him. Marshall floats off the ground, eyebrows drawn together. "As good as you are, it be nice to give you and edge, and I know just the edge. Though, I wonder if it still exists" Marshall remarked.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, face back under control.

"I'm talking about upgrading your weapons a bit" answers Marshall. He quirks his head, "What do you say Fionna, feel like going on an quest?"


End file.
